


Happy Ending

by svdrymg



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fiction, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Original Character(s), Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27471034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svdrymg/pseuds/svdrymg
Summary: This is one of my performance task in 21st century literature and why not I publish here.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 2





	Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my performance task in 21st century literature and why not I publish here.

"Am I different?" Asked the girl standing in front of the mirror, and somehow all she can see is a girl that is standing in her position anew to her eyes, looking back at her as she observes the girl's appearance — a long black hair that flows down to her waist, she is wearing a simple colored tee shirt and jeans that match her white shoes. She's almost perfect, yes, almost. Something about this girl did not make her perfect... What is it? She turned her head back to the mirror when someone called her name. "Aurora!". 

Her name that resembles a princess, also known as a Sleeping Beauty or Briar Rose. Sounds like her parents are fond of Disney Movies and princesses that they named their baby after a Disney character, she may not have a beautiful and eye-catching face like Briar Rose but she has a good heart and average looks. 

"Hey!" She walks toward the person calling her and they hugged each other for a while before engaging in a conversation. This person is her precious friend, Venus Malfoy — mentioning that this girl is famous, not just being named after the Goddess of Beauty in Roman Mythology, but having the looks that every person's desire and her attitude that everyone likes, flaws do not include in her dictionary. And yet, she is a dear friend of Aurora Potter. 

Going home with a lighted heart, her parents greeted her in a suspicious way it can be. Knowing that her parents are not a fan of waiting for her at the front door and welcoming with those cheery faces. 'Something's not right here...' And her thoughts possibly came true, a boy who is about her age or older walked into the room as they introduced him to Aurora, startling her for a second before responding to this young boy wearing a formal top with some pants and luxury brand leather shoes. 

Her parents are known for having successful businesses, she thought that this would come anytime and any day the moment she turned eighteen. But she never expected it five months before her nineteenth birthday meeting such a well-off boy and already planning out sorts of documents. Their engagement party will be announced on her upcoming birthday celebration, and after the boy turns into twenty-one, which is a few months after her birthday, they will get married. Yes, when it comes to business — love should not be a reason in order to marry someone. All you have to do is fulfill the wishes of your parents. 

After those discussions, the boy who is going to marry Aurora-- whose name is Daniel Miller is delightful for meeting the girl who is going to be his wife soon. 

Yet, Aurora feels uneasy about this. 

These two are somewhat forced to date and get to know each other better-- in Aurora's point of view. But Daniel did not care about those things, except for the fact that he had some hidden persona and only Aurora knew that side of him as the time goes by. When they are out for dates like watching movies or going to the amusement park, he is always examining the way she dresses, and if he is opposed to it, he'll tell her to change right away. When they're shopping items, he always buys dresses, skirts, and high heeled shoes for her, and when she tried to persuade him to buy her some pants or sandals, he did not like it one bit. He is always criticizing her when she's not sitting properly, or laughing too hard and states that her voice is a megaphone, or when the time she's a bit excited and tends to skip, but he said that she should act like a lady would do. 

Aurora, having a good heart cannot complain about a single thing. One hour before her wedding, nervousness keeps getting into her whole system — not because of the event but her worries and uneasiness that she has been feeling for a while. Looking at herself in the mirror, she finds a girl wearing a beautiful white dress that fits her perfectly, her wavy black hair flows above her waist. 

She's like a princess readying for the love of her life that is waiting at the altar, where they are going to take their vows and change both of their lives forever. Like how every Disney movie ends, a happy ending it is. However, when she looked up to see the face of this girl... 

Only sadness filled her eyes as her whole face is slowly cracking in the mirror. The glass shattered as she kneels to pull something, and there she is, finding the solution. 

By the time Aurora's father is going to get her, only bits of broken glasses on the floor as well as the white wedding dress with drips of red stain and a pink sticky note on the table found inside the unmanned room. Her father cannot do anything but bitterly laugh at her note before telling the people that their daughter already found her happiness. 

In front of a small bakery where Aurora runs off to, she sees someone standing beside the glass window. As she gets closer to this person, her heart is on the verge of bursting. Before they say anything, they are merely dumbfounded of what Aurora is about to reveal.

"I-i love you! I really do, it is not just because of your looks and anything but all this time... It has always been you and only you- in my heart and I want you to be my —" Aurora stopped speaking when a glass-like tear falls on the right eye. 

When a trembling voice comes out in this person's mouth, "I love you too, Aurora Potter." Only made her smile brighter than the sun. This person wiped its tears.

"Let's go to our happy ending." They said as they walk off first and Aurora stopped for a moment to look at the glass window.

Now she sees a woman with short hair and wearing a peach jacket that is covering her body structure and just tight jeans with black shoes, glancing up to their face before running off to the love of her life. The reflection of the long black hair girl sees Aurora run off with her new haircut and entwining her hands with Venus, they are the happiest people in the world. The reflection fades away with a proud and genuine smile. 

'Love does not comes from money. 

Love knows no gender. 

Being different does not mean it is wrong. 

I love Venus Malfoy, 

and she's my end game. 

-Aurora Potter'


End file.
